mon frère, mon ami, mon amour
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: La pseudo suite de "Goutte de sang".Kaoru à l'hôpital, que c'est-il passé ?


Titre: Mon frère, mon ami, mon amour  
Auteur: la ch'tite Kim (à la Sayo de Gals ! )  
Source: Ouran High School Host Club  
Genre: Shonen-ai, hôpital, désinfectant, bandage…pardon -_- C'est pas une song fic par contre parce que j'ai pas trouvé de poème pour ou de chanson.  
Couple: Hikaru x Kaoru  
Disclamer: Po à moi…hugh comment c'est pas à moi ? Je veux des explications ! Hein c'est pas moi qui les ai inventé…D'accord, mais à charge de revange…  
Commentaire: Alors comme beaucoup ont aimé ma fanfic _Goutte de sang_, mais ont pleuré la disparition de Kaoru, je fait donc une sorte de suite. On peut aussi voir ca comme une fic n'ayant aucun rapport parce que Kaoru est bien mort dans l'autre fic. Désolé, mais c'est le principe de la deathfic.

**Mon frère, mon ami, mon amour **

Tout est noir. Je ne vois plus rien. Pourquoi ? J'ai oublié. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Mon poignet me fait mal, terriblement mal. Mais c'est mon cœur qui souffre le plus. Pourquoi ? Je ne me souviens plus. J'entends une voix, sa voix. Mais qui est-ce ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus. Mes paupières sont lourdes, je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir. Tout est si obscure, je veux voir la lumière. Laissez moi la voir, s'il vous plait !

-Kaoru, calme toi. Ne t'agite pas, tu vas te faire encore plus mal.

Cette voix, encore et toujours cette voix. Si douce, si paisible, si envoutante, si charmeuse. Je veux bien être encore dans le noir si elle continue à se faire entendre. Mais qui me parle comme ça ? Le noir s'intensifie et je sombre dans l'inconscience. Combien de temps est passé ? Je n'en sais rien, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je me réveille. J'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux et voir autour de moi. Le noir fait place au blanc. Tout est blanc. Les murs, les draps, les rideaux, ma peau…tout. Mais quelque chose attire mon regard, quelque chose qui n'est pas blanc. C'est sur le bord de mon lit. Je tends ma main gauche, la droite étant paralysée par le douleur, vers cette couleur chaude. C'est doux, mais ça s'agite en-dessous de ma main.

-Tu es réveillé, Kaoru !

Il a l'air heureux ou plutôt soulagé. Je ne sais pas, peut être les deux. C'était sa voix que j'entendais dans le noir. Maintenant je pouvais le voir. Kaoru, c'est comme ca que je m'appelle. J'arrive à me voir dans ses yeux bruns. Ses beaux yeux bruns. J'y vois les mêmes yeux bruns. J'aperçois la même crinière rousse. Il a juste un sourire que je n'ai pas. Son nom me reviens, brusquement.

-Hikaru. Où…  
-Tu es à l'hôpital.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je t'ai trouvé les veines ouvertes dans notre chambre. On a pu te sauver, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang…J'ai eu si peur. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas…je ne me souviens de rien.

Il est gentil. "Notre chambre", on doit être frères. C'est mon jumeau, des souvenirs me reviennent de temps en temps. Mais ce qui s'est passé, je ne le sais toujours pas. J'ai mal à la tête à force de réfléchir. Il me sourit. Il me parle, me tient ma main libre. Je me rappelle de mon amour pour lui. Combien je l'aimais et je l'aime encore. Il me séduit sans le savoir.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois sauvé. Quand je t'ai vu, tu m'as rappelé un poème noir qu'on nous avait lu, mais ce n'était plus des gouttes de sang, tu avais fait une rivière…  
-Hikaru…  
-Oh, pardon de parler de ça. C'est fini maintenant, alors oublions, d'accord ?  
-Oui. Comment vont-ils ?  
-Bien. Ils étaient inquiet pour toi. Je leur dirai que tu t'es réveillé. Ils voudront sûrement te voir.  
-Et Haruhi ?  
-Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis ton…enfin tu vois et puis le Host Club est temporairement fermé. En classe, je ne fais que la croiser.

Tout m'est revenu aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche. Je sais pourquoi je me suis ouvert les veines, pourquoi je suis ici. Je ne devrais pas être là, j'aurais du mourir comme je le voulais. Hikaru aime Haruhi, je le sais, je l'ai remarqué. Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ? Ou bien il a vu que je l'ai remarqué. Mais ils ne sont pas ensemble…pas encore. Je lui ai rappelé un poème. Lequel ? Gouttes de sang…une goutte de sang pour oublier…Oui, c'est celui qui m'a traversé quand je regardais mon sang s'écouler sur nos draps. Ça fait mal…si mal…

-Hikaru.  
-Oui ?

Zut, je l'ai appelé sans m'en rendre compte. Que dois-je faire ? Il a l'air fatigué.

-Tu devrais dormir, Kaoru.  
-J'ai assez dormi, mais toi aussi te devrai te reposer.  
-Non, je reste ici. J'ai du me cacher pour que l'infirmière ne me voit pas ici alors ce n'est pas pour dormir.  
-Tu n'es pas rentré ?  
-Non, maman et papa ne sont pas là et je veux pas me retrouver seul dans cette maison…sans toi.  
-Tu n'es pas seul. Tu as Haruhi.  
-Non. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai, mais notre roi.  
-Notre roi ? Mais…  
-Je sais.

Il n'a même pas l'air abattu. Elle qui repoussait toujours les avances de notre roi, pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu de Hikaru ? Manigance du roi de l'ombre ? Lui a-t-on promis de lui enlever sa dette si elle sortait avec notre roi ? Non, je lui en veux d'avoir pris le cœur de Hikaru, mais je sais qu'elle ne cèderai pas a ce genre de chantage. Mais pourquoi notre roi ? Et Hikaru alors ? Voilà que je me mets à pleurer. Je suis pathétique.

-Kaoru. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je m'étais relever pendant notre discussion, une position plus confortable. Maintenant j'étais assis à sangloter, le dos rond. Soudain, je sentis ses bras m'entourer, sa chaleur près de moi, son odeur enivrante. Il me serrait contre lui, me parlant, essayant de me consoler, ne sachant pas la raison de mes pleures.

-Tout va bien, Kaoru, ne pleure plus, tout va bien.  
-Non. Pourquoi notre roi ? Tu es tellement mieux.  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance, je m'en fiche.  
-Hikaru.  
-Tu es bien plus important. Tu es mon frère, mon ami.  
-Mon amour, murmurai-je tout bas.  
-Oui.

M'avait-il entendu ? Je continuais à couiner sur son torse, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que son sweat était humide. Je me dégageais de ses bras et le regardais avec mes yeux rouges. Puis je détournais le regard. J'avais honte. Tellement honte. Je m'humiliais devant lui. J'avais prononcé des paroles taboues entre frères. J'avais ouvertement avoué mon amour pour lui. Si au club, c'était toléré, même apprécié de nos clientes, l'inceste n'en reste pas moins interdit. A quoi pensais-je ?

-Kaoru, regarde moi s'il te plait.  
-J'ai honte, je ne peux pas.  
-Pourquoi as-tu honte ? Tu n'as rien fait. Tu as le droit de pleurer comme tout le monde.  
-Oui. Mais ce que je t'ai dit. Ce n'est pas normal, non ?  
-Mais on n'est pas normal tout les deux, non ? Du moins pas tout à fait comme les autres, tu ne crois pas ? Alors je ne vois pas le mal.  
-Tu n'es pas sérieux Hikaru, m'indignais-je.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je savais qu'il a toujours joué la comédie, en se moquait même de nos clientes qui y croyait dur comme fer.

-Je sais l'être moi aussi et depuis que je t'ai trouvé aussi blanc que ces murq dans une mare de sang, je n'ai pas arrêté d'être sérieux. Crois moi, Kaoru, je n'avaiq vraiment pas envie de rire en te voyant entre la vie et la mort.

Hikaru. Si soucieux de moi. Je ne savais pas. Pris d'une impulsion, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, oubliant la douleur de mon poignet et enfuis ma tête dans le creux de son cou. J'étais bien.

-C'est parce que je suis ton frère et ton ami, hein ? lui dis-je.  
-Et mon amour, ne l'oublie pas, répondit-il en refermant ses bras sur moi pour attirer contre lui.

J'avais les joues en feu. Mais j'étais heureux. Nous restâmes enlacés un long moment, mais il me recoucha avec précautions.

-Si tu ne te reposes pas, l'infirmière va me gronder, me dit-il. Et il faudra encore que je me cache pour te voir.  
-Hikaru, je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime Kaoru.  
-Hitachiin-sama, je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner.  
-Ohayo.  
-Bonjour Mlle l'infirmière.  
-Hitachiin-sama, pourquoi vous êtes là ? Votre frère a besoin de repos !  
-Mais je suis bien dans les heures de visite pourtant.  
-Hikaru, j'ai faim.  
-Tout de suite.

Il pris le plateau et l'infirmière partie. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de moi et commença a me donner la bèqueter. Il était vraiment aux petits soins avec moi.

-Hikaru, je ne suis plus un bébé.  
-Mais tu es affaiblit, alors il faut bien que je te nourrisse, non. Tu préfèrerais que je fasse comme les oiseaux ?  
-Les oiseaux, demandais-je en me doutant qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.  
-Je vais te monter. Ah, mais avec ton repas. Tu dois bien prendre ce médicament, non ?

Il pris une gorgé d'eau et avant que je ne proteste, il m'embrassa. J'avalais le médicament qu'il m'avait introduit dans la bouche **(1)**. Ce n'était qu'une petite pilule, heureusement. Mais il commença à me prémacher mon repas. Et ce fut reparti avec la nourriture.

-Ce n'est pas pratique, finalement. Ça ne marchera qu'avec de petites bouchées. On mettra un temps fou pour finir ce repas.  
-Mais on a tout notre temps, non ?  
-Peut-être, mais tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu prélevais ta part sur mon repas ?  
-J'ai aussi le droit à un petit-déjeuner, moi.  
-Alors ouvre la bouche.

Je commençais à le nourrir comme il avait fait avant. On s'amusait bien. Finalement, je suis content qu'on m'ait sauvé. Plus jamais je ne recommencerai, parce que maintenant Hikaru m'aime aussi et on est ensemble.

**Fin**…

**(1)** Référence à Love Mode, quand ils veulent faire avaler un médicament à une personne inconsciente. Ça marche sur tous les malades apparament

Alors cette pseudo-suite ? Il y a tout dedans, l'allusion à Kaoru qui oubliait dans l'autre fic, là il se rappelle, son poignet ouvert, le relation Hikaru-Haruhi, le shonen-ai, le petit bisou tout mignon. Vous avez aimé ? Dire que j'ai tout écrit d'une traite en une heure environ ! Quand je pense que je devais m'arrêter en plein milieu pour faire mon DM de maths, je pense que j'ai bien fait de continuer


End file.
